


precious one.

by giyuuu



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyuuu/pseuds/giyuuu
Summary: High school sweethearts, Hwang Ye Ji and Shin Ryu Jin met each other in university but this time, things have changed.





	precious one.

**Author's Note:**

> no words, just enjoy :)

It was that time of the year, dried leaves had started falling off, filling the ground with crisps. The roads looked different, it was not so warm and green anymore. The flowers had all died like they had never bloomed. The wind was blowing strongly as if the whole world blows away with it. 

Ryujin looked out the window of her dorm, hand holding a cup of warm coffee and sighed for the nth time. The new semester is starting. Just thinking about school makes her tired, as if she hadn't been studying all the while through her break after working at the local bakery. She never disliked learning. She just did not fancy the idea of going back to school and meeting new people. 

"Humans are terrifying. You never know what they would do next.", she would say to her fellow friend from work, Hyunjin, after they had seen the news of a man stabbing a young lady at the cross section of the road even though they were strangers that had never met one another. "Well, it's how we view things. Maybe you had bad experiences with humans previously." Hyunjin said to her, munching a bagel for breakfast. The both of them were really close to each other because of one common thing they had. Their love for bread. "Well, maybe i just dislike them, just because." Ryujin said, trying to steal a bite from Hyunjin. "Oh wait, Heejin is here, I better get going. See you tomorrow!!" Before rushing out into the arms of her girlfriend, she added, " Good luck with school!", Ryujin covered her face and mumbled a thanks while looking at Hyunjin hugging her girlfriend as if they haven't seen each other for months. 'Wish that were me', Ryujin thought to herself, smiling at her friend's actions.

Beep Beep Beep Beep......  
"Oh gosh, shut up" Ryujin muttered, looking at her clock. It's 6:30 a.m. , she quickly got up , washed herself and put on her favorite hoodie, black in colour with a small 'do not disturb' in dark blue on the left side, grabbed her bag and head out. She had to get up early every 'school day' to get her daily dose of caffeine from the cafe outside her dorm. She will then head towards the bakery she works at to get her free complimentary breakfast -any bread she wanted as the shop owner had told them to 'feel free to take the bread anytime' - and today, Ryujin was feeling the signature sandwich the shop offers, hashbrowns & egg. She took one of it and a croissant on the other hand. Ryujin was trying to save money to get herself a gift that she had no idea what she wanted. She kept the sandwich in her bag and started eating the croissant while walking to her school. Her school was just 5 minutes away from the bakery. Every time when she reached school early, she would just take a stroll around the campus and head to class just 15 minutes before her lecturer arrives.

The first class of the semester ended and Ryujin had never felt this relieved. The lecturer had decided to make the class lighten up by not giving any important work and making jokes throughout the class. Ryujin would laugh at her lecturer's antics once in a while, giving some response as she was sitting right in front of him. When the third class ended, Ryujin walked down to the cafeteria to eat her sandwich. She would always sit next to the window that faces the library of her school. Today, like most of the other days in the week, Ryujin was alone. Her friends had different break times from her since the beginning of school. She had gotten much used to it but sometimes, she would wander around, looking at others as her loneliness kicks in. There, like the cue went, a long dark haired girl with a ponytail sat at the table facing the window in the library. Ryujin always stared at the girl. She always thought the girl was cute. Perhaps she wanted to know more about the girl. They had never talked to each other but Ryujin had always saw her walking through the corridors alone, sometimes a brunette friend. She was sure that the girl never knew her existence but seeing her studying in the same spot at the library everyday makes her smile a little. Maybe it was a sense of relieve or satisfaction that she gained. Or maybe she had already developed a tiny crush on the latter but Ryujin would never admit to the last. 

During the fourth and the last class of the day, a familiar face was seen. Ryujin's heart fluttered a little and she wants it stop. She started feeling a little warm on her cheeks. A certain dark haired girl was walking towards her. Ryujin prayed to herself that the girl never walks near her but there she is, Ryujin's prayers left unanswered.  
"Hey, umm.. is that seat taken?"The dark haired girl had asked Ryujin. "Err yes, wait no. I mean no, the seat is not taken. Help yourself." Ryujin said and quickly turned away to clear up the seat next to her. "Oh ok, I will sit here. Hi, by the way. My name is Julia but you can just call me Lia." The girl said, flashing the brightest smile to Ryujin. "Hi, i'm Ryujin and you can call me anytime."Ryujin said, mumbling the last part of the sentence. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"Lia asked, genuinely confused. "Oh, nothing sorry." Ryujin said, trying to control herself and added, "Nice to meet you, Lia" "You too Ryu, if you don't mind me calling that." "Of course not, call me anything." Ryujin said, flashing back a smile.

"Hey Ryu, mind giving me your phone number? I mean like maybe we could be friends?" Lia asked Ryujin at their third lesson together. It has been three weeks and yet Ryujin still refrains herself from saying too much to the latter. "Well sure, if you want to." Ryujin said, typing her number into Lia's phone. "Give me a miss call so I can save yours too." She turned up to face Lia. Lia smiled "Yep, that's mine. Save it."

Lia and Ryujin somehow became friends that could share things with each other. They would talk about their life, school and worries. They could go at each other everyday and have good conversations. Hyunjin would always ask Ryujin why she had been smiling on her phone a lot during work. "Did you get yourself a girlfriend recently ?" Hyunjin asked her one day. "Well, my friend from this one class had been talking to me a lot but too bad she already has someone she likes." "Awww, too bad but hey you better not get too attached to the girl. I don't want to see you get hurt." "Don't worry, Hyun. I will be fine"

Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months. It had been 3 months since Ryujin started talking to the girl that she had once admired from afar. Maybe it wouldn't hurt even if Lia gets her girl. Just when Ryujin was thinking of that, she received messages from Lia. 

' Ryu!!!!' 'The girl I like is asking me out!<3' 

' Maybe your advice worked after all. Thank you so much, Ryuuuu'

Ryujin was wrong. She had been much affected by that. She had stopped talking to Lia and messaging Lia. She had been preoccupied with avoiding her. She was hurt. Lia would occasionally say hi or even text Ryujin but Ryujin would always reply back coldly. She tried being nice, being like how she was but it doesn't help. She needed some time off Lia. She needed to move on from a relationship that had never started.

'Hey Ryu :(' 

'Hey Lia. What's wrong?'

'Well, I miss you.'

'Don't be silly, you have your girlfriend right with you.'

'That's not true. I miss my friend more.'

'Awww, you cute'

'Do talk to me anytime, i really miss you :('

'Well, so much thing has been going on so I can't guarantee that, i'll try.'

'Okay:) Don't overwork yourself'

Ryujin smiled sadly at her phone and switched it off. Time to work. She said to herself. 

Just like that, another semester passed. Ryujin had never had many conversations with Lia after that. She hasn't even seen Lia around the campus other than the class they shared. Lia had told her that they do not have any class in common for the next semester. As the time passed, Ryujin was able to heal herself up a little. She was proud of that. Ryujin had moved on Lia deeper into the semester. 

Just one day, Lia decided to meet up with Ryujin,' For catching up purposes.' Ryujin had deliberately agreed to it as she don't see any reason why she should reject it. Lia is a nice friend and they had shared many things to each other.For the occasion, they had met up in a coffee shop near the campus. Lia with her brunette friend and Ryujin, alone.

"Hey, Lia! Hi!"Ryujin said to Lia and her friend. She whispered to Lia not so quietly, "Is that your girlfriend ?" Just when she asked that,Lia's friend, spoke." Hello,I'm Chaeryeong and no, i'm not her girlfriend. Will never be. We are more like blood sisters, never more intimate than that."Chaeryeong said, in a serious manner."Sorry, i didn't mean to offend you."Ryujin said, apologetically." Hey don't take it too seriously. I'm just kidding." Chaeryeong said to her, smiling. 'Wow, she's sunshine' Ryujin thought to herself.

"Well, Lia. How's life?" Ryujin tried to start the conversation. "Nothing more nothing less", Lia said smiling. 'She looks happy', Ryujin said in her heart, relieved."Glad to hear that." "How about you?" Lia asked. "I've just been quite busy, you know with school and stuffs." Ryujin said, looking at her cup of Jasmine tea. "Ok then back to the purpose of this meeting. I've decided to introduce you to my girlfriend." Lia said, smirking. "Well, can I leave now? I'm not very interested."Chaeryeong said as if behalf of Ryujin. "You may, Chae, please leave."Lia said jokingly.

Just then, the bell attached to the door of the cafe rang, indicating someone had entered the cafe. Ryujin turned to look.She was stunned. A tall young girl with blonde hair wearing jeans with a t-shirt and blazer walked in. ' Wait a second,why does this girl look so familiar' Ryujin thought. Lia and Chaeryeong waved to the girl. 

"Is that you girlfriend?" Ryujin asked in a quiet manner, obviously still shocked by the girl's visuals. "Well no" Lia said and continued," My girlfriend is the girl behind her."She gestured to a brown haired girl with a high ponytail behind the blonde."Yej-" Ryujin said, and quickly stopped herself from finishing the word. "Woah, what a small world. Do you know Yeji?" Chaeryeong asked. "Erm.." Ryujin said as Yeji and the blonde girl walked towards their table. "Hi, I'm HUSSEY.", the blonde girl suddenly said to Ryujin."Girl, can you not" Lia said, laughing at HUSSEY. "Fine fine, I'm Yuna but you can call me HUSSEY." Yuna said, flashing a bright smile to Ryujin. Ryujin felt concerned as her heart starts fluttering. " I'm Ryujin, Yuna, have we ever met? You look familiar." "Cause I'm HUSSEY, you know what I mean." Yuna told Ryujin, however, the latter could not understand what she had just heard. The both had taken their seats. Ryujin was told that Yuna is a younger friend Lia had known from a common class which Ryujin did not take in as she was busy staring at the latter, completely admiring her beauty.

Suddenly, a small voice spoke up,"Hey Ryujin, it's been a while... How are you?". Ryujin was brought back to her consciousness. 'Oh, Yeji is dating Lia' She told herself. "Hello?" Yeji said again. Ryujin took a moment and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. You doing well?" not bothering to look at the latter. "I didn't know you guys knew each other." Lia said, excitedly. "Oh, you definitely had no idea. We go way back." Ryujin said, her voice at a higher tone. "What's wrong ?"Lia asked, surprised by the intonation of Ryujin. "Your girlfriend had literally dumped her ex through text because she doesn't have the guts to face me." Ryujin said, smiling. "Oh my... Yeji, babe, care to explain?" "Ryujin! We haven't met for a while and you're being like this. Didn't we promise to not bring this up?"Yeji said. "Hey, I'm just kidding we're fine actually. Lia, sorry." Ryujin said, smiling. "Wow, thanks for inviting me Lia, I'm staying for the drama." Chaeryeong said, smiling with Yuna.

"So, you guys dated for 2 years in high school and Yeji broke up with you through text because her parents banned her to go out with you because you're a badass?" Lia said, trying to summarize what they had just told her. "Yep, but don't leave out the part where Yeji couldn't bring herself near me because she was so embarrassed to face me." Ryujin added. Yeji just sighed. "Lia, now that we know our girls had such a history, we should hang out together more often." Yuna said. Ryujin looked at Yuna, confused but Lia replied calmly, " Please don't scare her away even before you get her." This just adds to Ryujin's confusion. She had no idea what was going on. Meanwhile, Chaeryeong and Yeji just laughed at Ryujin's confused face." Oh damn, Ryujinnie can I have your phone number?" Yuna suddenly said, handing Ryujin her phone. "Yep, sure. What do I save myself as?" "Just Ryujin with a red heart emoji, thanks" Yuna replied confidently. Ryujin's face flushed. "Oh okay, be sure to text me.I'm looking forward to it." Ryujin winked.'What a win today!' 

Maybe meeting your ex under such circumstances weren't that bad at all. Not when you were blessed by immortal beings.


End file.
